A Penny on the Floor
by mybrowneyes
Summary: Thoughts on a Wedding Day of something left behind.


_They belong to JE, but I'll glad take Ranger off her hands. I heard this on the radio as The Clarks sang a live acoustic version. JE take a hint._

_**A Penny on the Floor**_

'_**A Penny on the Floor' **by The Clarks_

there's a penny on the floor and you're gone  
the television's on  
have you found another man to take my place

there's a penny on the floor and i'm wise  
i try to see in your eyes  
but all i see is a reflection of my face

there's a penny on the floor and you're gone  
i'm trying to right what's wrong  
a stronger man might do it with more grace

there's a penny on the floor and i'm wise  
i look up to the skies  
i cry and pray and i stare out into space

there's a penny on the floor and you're standing at the door  
turn around and say goodbye  
a woman like you comes around just once a life

there's a penny on the floor and and i'm strong  
i'll try to carry on  
realizing no one can take your place

there's a penny on the floor and and i'm fine  
i know it's gonna take some time  
before i look at you without looking at my own face

penny on the floor i'm tired of the war  
penny on the track are you coming back

there's a penny on the floor and it stays  
as a tribute to the days  
that were spent with you no one can take them away

there's a penny on the floor and it stays  
as a tribute to the ways  
you filled my soul with courage hope and grace

there's a penny on the floor and you're standing at the door  
turn around and say goodbye  
a woman like you comes around just once a life

there's a penny on the floor and you're standing at the door  
turn around and say goodbye  
a woman like you comes around it won't bring me down

He got up wishing this day was over. This was the day when he could say she was no longer his. He held out a one last thread of silken hope she would return telling him he was the one she loved, but it never happened and today was her wedding day.

The orange juice, toast, and coffee barely went down. He showered quickly hardly feeling the hot water on his skin. He shaved like he did everyday and straightened his newly cut hair so he didn't look so unkept. Grabbing a pair of black pants and a shirt, he dressed quietly as he did everyday since she left. He tied his polished shoes. He looked down on the floor before going out the door seeing the copper penny on it. She dropped it the day she left and he never picked it up. Maybe she would come back for it and bring back his heart. However, it was his reminder she was here and he let her go. How could he have been so stupid? That was a year ago.

She was staring at her reflection in the mirror hardly believing this day arrived. She chose a simple dress, nothing like the big 'Burg' version her mother picked the first time. It was soft and satiny. A few crystals along the neckline that sparkled like the diamonds dangling from her ears were the only embellishments today. The tears in her eyes glistened in the mirror. When she walked out a year ago on him never looking back, she never believed this day would come. In the church somewhere, he was waiting and would join her. In a few moments, they would pledge their love for one another amongst the candles in the old church. She loved him and he loved her. She knew it. _**In every girls life; there's a boy she'll never forget and a summer where it all began **_and he was hers. Everyday that she was alive she would look in his beautiful eyes__to start__her day and that made her heart swell.

The door opened behind her hearing a voice. "You look beautiful. More than I could have dreamed if this was our wedding day."

Turning slowly, she saw his face. His handsome features were putting up a brave front, but she saw aching in them. "Thank you."

"I wish it was me who would be standing there waiting for you today."

She started to say something but he shook his head. "I'll always love you, Stephanie. I know I'm not the man you truly love. I want you to be happy."

"I am, Joe. I love him and you'll find someone who loves you like it should be." Tipping herself up on her toes, she kissed his cheek hearing the music begin.

There was a tap on the door as it opened. "Ready, Pumpkin?"

He listened to the rustle of her dress going out the door. He stood at the back of the church hidden by a door watching Stephanie walk away from him and taking Ranger's waiting hand. He turned and went out the church door because she belonged with someone else.

Joe closed his door bending down to pick up the penny. Stephanie was married now and would never be coming back. Just the touch of the cold copper on his fingers reminded him of what some would say _**pain is just weakness leaving your body**_, but they were wrong. The pain he felt would be with him for a long time to come. Stephanie was happy and sinking to the floor all he had was an old copper penny she left.

Word count 608


End file.
